


Right Here and Aint Going Anywhere

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Self-Reflection, Seth has made mistakes but he's still a soft boy, Shield Reunion, WrestleMania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: Right when he thought it was about to end though, hearing the loud roaring of the crowd that meant Triple H was getting ready to jump there was a flash of light and a burst of sound.Music, he realized. Someone's music had kicked in.There was the roaring of a motorcycle engine and a steady beat behind it, two soundtracks warring for control. They were both so familiar, something stirring in Seth's chest at the sound of them, but his brain was so fuzzy from being knocked around that he couldn't quite figure out what they were.





	

Seth could hear the entire the arena screaming at him. Most of it's a nonsensical roar, too many voices and adrenaline rushing through his head. A few stick out though. There was two guys in the front row screaming for him to roll, a girl begging him to get his leg free. It's distant, but he's so used to hearing the commentators that he'd managed to pick their voices out of the crowd. They're talking about Triple H climbing the ropes, how if he lands this correctly he could tear Seth's leg, and subsequently his career, to piece.

He wanted to do what they're all begging him to, but everything hurt. The pain in his leg is steady, throbbing. Every pulse has him biting into his lip, fighting not to cry out. More then that, though, was the heavy stone in heart. He couldn't muster the energy to push himself onto his arms, to roll out of the danger zone.

This wasn't what he wanted when he joined Triple H.

He wanted success and he'd gotten it, but he hadn't realized what he lost until it was gone. Success was great, but he hadn't realized until he was on his own just how lonely it was. Everyone had someone they trusted, even if it was someone they would never be in the ring with. There were solo wrestlers, rivals and otherwise, who had each other's backs outside of that ring. Who shared hotel rooms and laughed while eating their dinners together and patted each other's backs in solidarity after a hard loss or a great win. There were the tag teams who sometimes seemed to be one entity. The New Day splashing their water at each other during their pre-show workouts, Enzo always chattering because Big Cass was at his side to listen, even Gallows and Anderson practically jumping on each other after every win they racked up and seeming to be matching pillars of anger when they loss.

Seth didn't have anyone like that anymore and he'd give everything up if it meant he could go back to having that type of companionship.

He'd give everything he had now to go back to those days when picking a restaurant meant fighting for an hour with Dean, sometimes verbally and sometimes until one of them had pinned the other to the hotel, because Roman honestly didn't care. He'd give every bit of success up for the days when he would sit in the backseat of whatever rental they had, Roman and Dean in the front. Sitting in the back with them meant listening to their music and their voices, falling asleep because he was warm and comfortable instead of sleeping to get away from the awkwardness and stilted conversation. He'd give every title he'd won up if it meant he could have back the days when he and Roman strapped their Tag Team titles on while Dean bragged about having a singular one, more exasperating than actually irritating.

So maybe it wasn't just companionship he wanted back.

He wanted Dean and Roman back.

He'd had tastes of what it would feel like to be back with them again. At Survivors Series when the three of them put Styles through down with a triple power bomb, a spike of adrenaline and energy that he hadn't felt in _months_  running through him. When he and Roman teamed up against Jericho and Kevin Owens, an unshakable faith that Roman would be there for him no matter what happened.

He didn't deserve them anymore, though.

Not after the way he'd broken up their partnership. Not after the taking every bit of care that Roman had showed him and throwing it back in his face with a steal chair through his back. Not after taking every crazy smile and wild laugh that Dean had directed towards him and channeling it all into a curb stomp against a cement brick.

No matter how much he wanted them back in his life, there was no way they would forgive him for that.

And if he couldn't have them, then what was the point in rolling away?

What was the point in keeping his career going if he was just going to be by himself for the rest of it? If he was going to spend his remaining in the circuit isolated from the two people who meant the most to him in the world?

He didn't want to go out like this, not to an injury and not to the man that had made him think success was more important than what he had as a member of the Shield, but he didn't have to energy to stop either.

Right when he thought it was about to end though, hearing the loud roaring of the crowd that meant Triple H was getting ready to jump there was a flash of light and a burst of sound.

Music, he realized. Someone's music had kicked in.

There was the roaring of a motorcycle engine and a steady beat behind it, two soundtracks warring for control. They were both so familiar, something stirring in Seth's chest at the sound of them, but his brain was so fuzzy from being knocked around that he couldn't quite figure out what they were.

It wasn't until they cut out and he heard a sharp crackle, followed by his own voice shouting, "Sierra!" that he realized what was happening.

The rest of it was drowned out by the sudden screaming of the crowd, loud and excited and minds positively blown, but Seth didn't need to hear the rest of it to know what that was.

Suddenly, it was all to easy to find the energy to roll himself over and sit himself up so he could stare at the entrance ramp.

Dean and Roman were at the top of that ramp. Roman stood there with every bit of nonchalance that he always seemed to carry nowadays, so used to being booed and hated by the fans that letting it roll off him was the only way he could handle it. Dean managed to portray all of the cockiness in his stance as he did when he was walking, especially with the shiny white of the Intercontinental Championship around his waist.

Somewhere behind him, he heard Triple H and Stephanie shouting at each other. Both confused as they tried to figure out what was happening.

They hadn't planned this then.

Roman and Dean exchanged a look, Dean's lips curled in a wild smile and Roman's wearing that characteristic barely there smirk, before they took off down the ramp.

Seth was frozen as he watched them approach him, his chest feeling as though it was going to burst with all the emotions running through his chest. The shock and happiness and incredible fondness he held for Dean and Roman pushing against the seams.

Roman and Dean were about halfway down the ramp when he finally snapped out of it enough to move. He struggled to sit up, using his hands to reach out and get his leg out of the chair. Everything still hurt and he still felt _so tired_ , but now there was also a bubble of hope in his chest that kept him moving.

When he'd freed himself from the chair, he rolled until he was out of the ring.

Right as he got to his feet, he felt them stop near him.

Roman and Dean bracketed him between them, shoulder-to-shoulder and thigh-to-thigh. Not too long ago having them this close to him would have had been side-eyeing them, trying to figure out when they were going to attack him. Now, it was enough for him to take a deep breath and calm himself.

Roman lifted his fist first, putting it out in front of the three of them. Dean lifted his next, leaving room between them for Seth.

"Come on," Dean said, bumping their shoulders. "Don't leave us hanging, Kingslayer."

The final word was mocking, but it lacked the bite of the insults Dean had been hurtling at him for the past few years. Instead it was light, teasing, fond.

"You have a match after this," Seth said, looking over at Roman. "Shouldn't you be focusing on that?"

"Nothing is more important than making sure you two are okay," Roman said. "And besides, I know that you two will have my back against 'Taker."

"Absolutely," Seth swore. He didn't hesitate now to reach out and slot his fist between theirs in their classic Shield symbol. "Let's do this."

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this! Honestly with Seth's current storyline and the way WWE has been treating both Roman and Dean (honestly, his IC run has been lackluster and even I, a hardcore Dean fan, am not really enjoying it) I don't think a Shield reunion is completely out of bounds. I was hoping for it at Wrestlemania, but maybe we'll get Payback instead? After Seth has had some more time to heal (altho they're defs playing that up) and they can make a proper reunion. ANYWAY. I wanted a reunion, so I wrote one. 
> 
> 2) I intended for this to be romantic, but if you want to see it as platonic that's totally fair as well! I tried to keep from making it too clear either way.


End file.
